Come Back To Me
by TeamxxxSlash
Summary: Derek and Spencer are in a secret relationship and engaged. All that is threaten to change when Spencer gets kidnapped by an unsub. Will Spencer make it out alive or will it be too late. Plus what will the team say when they find out about Spencer and Derek's relationship? M/M Don't like don't read.
1. Prelude

**This is an idea I have floating around in my head so I decided to write a little prelude. It's a SUPER short chapter ... just a little taste. If you like and want to see more please Review :). I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Well we know he was here." Hotchner said.

"But we still don't know who he is." Morgan said. "This is getting frustrating. The FBI's been after the guy for months. How is it possible we have no leads."

"Well let's go find ourselves some." Hotch replied. "Morgan and JJ check upstairs make sure we haven't missed anything. Rossi and I will do the same for down here and Blake and Reid check the perimeters outside and see if there's anything helpful."

Everyone nodded and moved to their respective assignment but not before Morgan speared a glance at his secret fiancé Reid. He smiled at him and Reid smiled back.

Outside Alex and Spencer was looking at everything they possibly can but not finding anything useful.

"There's nothing here." Spencer said. "The chances of us finding anything were less than a million to one due to the fact that the entire place is concrete making it impossible to leave footprints and any evidence that was here is gone due to the rain yesterday."

Alex was going to respond but was hit from behind. Spencer turned around only to be hit in the head as well. A cloth was place by his mouth and he was knocked out cold. Alex was only down for a minute but the guy had already left and Spencer was gone as well. Looking around for anything that would help her to figure out where Spencer was she spotted a piece of folder paper that was on the floor. She took out her glove and picked it up, her eyes opening as wide as saucers at the note. She ran back inside to where the others were now reassembling having found nothing. There was so many police around, she was an FBI agent for God's sake, she couldn't understand.

"Hotch." she called. "Hotch I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked, taking the note from her hand. "Where's Spencer?"

But his answer didn't come from Blake but from the note. He read it out loud

_'Looking for me now are we agents. It's in your best interest to stop. I have what I want now. I have Spencer. You can go back to your daily lives and I shall stop killing innocent people. Your work here is done. I swear to you if you try to find me, If you try to take away my Spencer I'll kill him.' With love I bid you adieu. _

"The unsub has Spencer." JJ said tears already forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex repeated over and over.

"It's not your fault." Rossi said. "Let's take this back to forensics see if we can get some prints off of it. Don't worry Alex we'll find this guy. It's what we do. We'll get Spencer back."

However it was unclear if he was assuring himself or her.

**~~~CMCMCM~~~**

In a dark room in the middle of nowhere, underground, Spencer was hanging from the ceiling by his wrist. The man who took him slowly stepped up to him and running a finger along Spencer's face said, "Spencer my precious Spencer. You finally came back to me. I'm never going to let you go"

* * *

**So this is the prelude. I really hope you like. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. Just Another Case

**Okay ... so you beautiful people seem to want me to write the complete story so that I shall do. The pervious chapter was a sort of prelude ... sneak peek kind of thing just to see if people would like the story. You all do (yay! thanks) soo this is the beginning of the story ... chapter one. The plot bunnies are working in my head and there are many ways this can go :) Anyway I'll stop rambling now and leave you to read. Review and enjoy :D **

**(All errors in this chapter are mine because if I had to rely on my lovely beta the story will never get published -_-)**

* * *

"Spencer wake up." Derek Morgan shook him for the tenth time that morning.

"I don't wanna." Mumbled Spencer. It was surprising that Derek even heard him because his head was not only under the pillow but the covers too.

"Come on. I have your cup of sugar for you." Derek said waving the cup in the air so the aroma would reach the man under the covers.

"Coffee?" Spencer perked up. "I want."

"Then you have to get up pretty boy." Spencer groaned. "Come on babe I know you don't like to reach late and we need to go to work. Coffee's on the counter in the kitchen. Get up."

Derek left to room to collect his and Spencer's go bag make sure everything was in it and put it in the car in case they had a case that morning. Spencer ruefully got up from the bed and walked straight to the kitchen for his coffee. After drinking the liquid energy he walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Spencer and Derek had known each other for 8 years now, dated officially for 3 and were now engaged. Derek knew how hard it was to get Spencer out of bed in the morning and how exactly to get the deed done. They had successfully kept their relationship away from the team. Not because they didn't trust them but because they were afraid what would happen to not only them but the team if Strauss found out about the relationship. So to the team they were just guys closer than most brothers but to themselves they were much more.

"Spencer!" Derek called.

"I'm coming." Spencer yelled back.

Derek drove them to work in his Mazda while Spencer once again complained about how fast the car was and the statistics on them dying in the car. It wasn't weird that Derek drove Spencer to work . Everyone just thought that Derek was helping out a friend by saving him the trip on the train. Nobody gave a second thought to the awkward boy and the ladies man.

They walked slowly into the bullpen and saw that everyone was still here. Spencer immediately moved to go and get another cup of coffee.

Derek shook his head amused "You know you might end up getting diabetes with all the cups of sugar you drink!" he said with a laugh.

Spencer didn't even bother to answer, he just showed Derek his middle finger and turned into the office kitchen. With a laugh Derek moved towards Garcia who was standing by his desk smiling at the two of them.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hey stud muffin I just wanted to take a look at my chocolate drop before we all indulge in a day of paper work."

"No case?"

"Nope." Garcia said with a smile.

Just then Hotch exited his office with a group of folders in his hand.

"I guess I spoke too soon. Up and at them" she muttered just loud enough to reach Derek's ears but not for Hotch to hear.

Spencer finally exited the kitchen with a new cup of coffee in his hand.

Knocking on JJ's office door and catching the eye of the other team members Hotchner spoke. "Conference room. We have a case." Hotchner called out.

As everyone assembled in the room JJ spoke.

"This one come through you Hotch? I didn't get anything on my desk."

"This one came from the director. It is currently being handled by another BAU team but they're not getting anywhere so they're taking them off the case and putting us on because of our success rate."

Everyone nodded their heads as Hotchner got up and walked over to the screen placed on the wall.

"Las Vegas has a serial killer. There have been 14 murders in the last 2 weeks and 32 in the last year."

"That's 46 bodies. He's moved from one person a week to one per day. That escalated." JJ said. "What leads do they have?"

"The only leads they have is what the unsub leaves. He's extremely organized. No fingerprints, no hairs, no dirt. Nothing. He sends notes, video clips, messages to where to find the body but no clues as to who he is. We need to catch him now and fast or else the bodies will continue to pile up. The murders all have different M.O.'s. One's shot once, the other twice, one in the head, the other in the back, one strangled while the other stabbed."

"He's all over the place." Blake offered.

"How do they even know it's the same unsub if it's a different M.O's." Morgan asked

"Because of his signature. Next to all the bodies he leaves a note saying 'With love I bid you adieu.'"

"'With love'. That shows the unsub has some form of affection towards his victims." JJ supplies.

"Yes, that may be true but the way he kills and places the body shows no emotional attachment once so ever." Morgan replies.

"That would give the impression that he doesn't care." Rossi finished

"We can continue discussing this on the jet. This case has been getting a lot of media attention. We need this case solved and we need it done yesterday. We have a 4 hour flight ahead of us. Wheels up in 10." Hotch replied already half out the door.

Everyone left the conference room and headed into the bullpen to get ready . Everyone grabbed their go bags, Garcia heading to her office to prepare for the flight.

**(Four hours later)**

They finally landed in Las Vegas. They had thrown out all the theories they could think of but hadn't come up with anything really to add to the profile. It wasn't helping that the local police had let it slip that Las Vegas has a serial killer and they were now calling 'The Shadow Master.' The team tried their best to put together a comprehensive profile. They knew he was organized, he didn't know the victims personally but yet felt a sense of attachment to them. He was smart, methodical and sadistic. All the crime scene that had cameras they were either turned off or the unsub hid himself so well you could barely see anything. The dump sites were all over the place. So technically speaking they had nothing and the team before them was even worse. It was frustrating to them because they couldn't afford to let anyone else die.

They had arrived at the police station. The head detective came out to meet them.

"I'm detective Remerez."

"Nice to meet you. I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, SSA Jareau, SSA Blake and Dr. Reid."

They all shook hands while Reid stayed in the back and gave a little wave.

"I hope you guys can be more helpful than the last team. We got nowhere. In that office over there is where you can work from. Feel free to call on my anytime."

"We're just here to do our best." replied Rossi, nodding in a polite thanks.

They went to the office and began discussing the case some more. They knew this was going to be a tough one and wanted to solve it a quickly as they could.

**(A week later)**

"Morgan." Derek said answering his phone.

They had been here for a week and all they had was a new body and no leads.

"Calm down baby girl. Garcia ... Garc ... Pen! I can't hear you. You need to calm down. Yeah that's it. Breath in and out."

While trying to get Garcia to calm down Derek had gathered the team in the office they were given. Holding the phone away from his mouth he spoke to the team.

"Guys something happened. Garcia's panicking. I'm trying to get her to tell me exactly what's wrong"

"Put her on speaker." Hotch said.

"Hey Pen, I'm going to put you on speaker. Okay you're on speaker, what happened baby girl."

"He sent a video and I have sent that to you right...now, but that's not what freaked me out." Garcia said finally calm enough to form coherent sentences. "He somehow hacked into my computer and over rid my system. Right now on all my screens is a message from the unsub."

"What does it say Garcia?" Hotch asked.

_So they decided to bring someone new. I'm flattered and pleased. You fools are doing exactly what I want you to do. Heck I could tell you what I want and you still wouldn't be able to keep it from me. Anyway just wanted you to know that I'm watching you Agents. Have no fair you don't know my name and I don't know yours and quick frankly I don't care. Good Luck with your case detectives. With love I bid you Adieu. _

"Thank you Garcia. Make sure that he didn't get any valuable information off the database." Rossi said.

"Will do, mi italiano. PG out."

"So now he's taunting us?" Blake said.

"But the note also said he's happy they switched teams. It's obvious he's watching." JJ added.

"But they unsub gave away something I don't think he meant to." Spencer mused. "We now know all of the killings is so he can get closer to getting one thing. He's goal oriented. Once we figure out what that is..."

"We find the unsub." Morgan finished.

"Okay so we know that the unsub is fixated on one thing. Apparently he believes he's getting closer to it so his killings are going to become more chaotic. This video show the dump site of another body" Hoch said.

"I know where that is." Reid supplied.

"JJ, Reid go to the dump site with some of the detectives. The rest of us will stay here and see what more we can figure out."

"One thing is bothering me though." Blake said. "How close is he watching us. I mean he could have eyes on us right now..."

And sure enough outside the local police office sitting in a car in plain site without tinted windows or even a disguise was the unsub, watching as JJ and Reid got into the SUV and headed to the dump site. The unsub followed.

* * *

**Dum dum duuuummmmmmmm :) Stupid stalker person! Soo that was chapter one. I hope it doesn't suck too much. I'm slowly trying to improve my writing so you guys will enjoy it. Also because I'm writing not only to cure my boredom but for you to enjoy help me out ... I already have an idea of who i want my unsub to be but I want to view. Should it be someone Spencer knows or someone who is a complete stranger :O Review and tell me what you think. If I continue the story is totally dependent on you (and the amount of homework my teachers give when school starts back :D ) Until then ta ta and thank you for Reading :D!**


End file.
